Adventure in the Sacred Realm
by Nari Serpens
Summary: A sequel to The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Link finds himself attacked by a mysterious monster he has seen before.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, this is my first FanFiction work. This is chapter 1 of hopefully many to come! Plz note that this is a sequel to The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and that the game Majora's Mask, I think that's how it's spelled, is pretty much ditched. I personally have NOT played that game but do know its storyline, and do not like it, no offense meant. I hope you will enjoy!**

The Legend of Zelda

Adventure in the Sacred Realm.

Chapter 1: The Sword of Evil's Bane Awakened

It was a crisp clear morning, but Link knew it would not last. "It never does," he thought. At any rate not for him He often wondered if it was just him or did everyone get the perfect days ruined by some trouble or another. He was standing on a fairly level plane completely covered in grass. Dressed as always in his suit of green, his sword and shield on his back, he never took chances when he could help it, and he usually could. Vaguely he wondered what he was going to have for breakfast; soon he decided to get some. The only question was where to get it? He did not know what the Gerudos ate, but then he was not sure he wanted to find out. They had a weird personality, and they lived in the desert. "No," he decided, "the Gerudos are not going to be my choice today." The Kokori maybe, he grew up eating their veggies. Of course they were vegetarians; they lived in a forest, but he did not feel hungry for that this time. Then quite without debate, he decided upon the gorons. They mainly ate rocks but they somehow made an excellent bombflower soup. Quite tasty despite the origin. The gorons were strange rock colored creatures that were about five foot five. Immediately he set out.

He had only gone a few paces when he stopped, took his ocarina out of his sack, it was a magic sack that was very small but could hold anything and everything without any weight, and played a slow but short tune then waited. Soon a horse appeared and rode right up to him. "Hello Epona," he said, as he jumped on her back, and gave her a nudge with his heels. Soon he was crossing the bridge over the river and getting off Epona, since she could not go up Death Mountain. Before he went up, he looked at the towering mountain. It had almost no plant but the occasional bombflower. Then taking a quick look around him started up.

Soon he had arrived at Kakariko Village, but he did not want to stop, despite the many shops there. Finally, he made it to Goron city, bought some soup, and ate. Then he headed back down. Suddenly he stopped. He saw a _something_ down there; he had thought he knew every monster in Hyrule but apparently not. This thing had six long legs, a blood red breast, and an almost spider-like head, at least it had pincers and eight eyes, and worst of all he was carrying a large wooden club the size of a goron. One thing was for sure-the thing was looking for him. It was looking in his direction with all of its eyes unblinkingly focused at the road behind him. At first he didn't know why it had not already seen him, but then he realized that he was almost completely behind a rather large boulder. If he moved, then he would surely be seen. So, he ducked. As expected, the thing looked in his direction, but seeing nobody, he returned to the exact same point he was looking before. Link thought for a moment, then got out his bow drew an arrow, and got ready to spring out and fire.

Then he thought of something else. Quickly and quietly he ran his hand over his arrow and chanted some words. Then he leapt up, spinning in the air, drew his bow, and fired. The monster saw him instantly and blocked the arrow with his club. Fortunately, Link had thought of that. When the arrow made contact it sent out an icy blue light and froze the monster solid. Link knew that the magic would not last so he ran up drawing his shield and sword in the process and dealt three strong blows that should have killed it, but when it thawed it only looked angry. More than a little surprised, Link jumped out of the way just before the monster swung. Wondering how it was not dead, he drew a bomb, lit it, and threw. The monster saw the bomb and swung his club to deflect it. Unfortunately for the monster, it blew his club to smithereens. Link threw two more bombs, but neither seemed to hurt the creature much. So, Link charged and swung his sword, but it only glanced off. Highly annoyed and knowing now what would spoil his day today, he resorted to something more difficult. He decided to use the mythical move, known as the Triforce slash. He thrust his arm forwards and sent out a swift, straight golden beam. It hit the monster and imprisoned it a foot off the ground in a golden cage. The cage was formed of three golden triangles forming another triangle. Link rushed forward with his sword in hand and dealt a series of blows, and this time his sword cut straight through the beast. He climaxed with one final blow and killed it.

Link fell down, exhausted, and thought. "What was that thing? Where did it come from? How did it know where to find him?" A million questions swam though his head, and he had no idea how to answer them. Eventually he decided to focus on why it took the Triforce slash to kill it. The Triforce slash was a combination of all pieces of the Triforce, the most powerful thing in the world. The Triforce was three golden triangles, the first was the Triforce of power, the second was the Triforce of wisdom, and the third was the Triforce of courage. Link had acquired all three of these powers in his earlier travels. He even had proof that he had them, a small golden Triforce on his hand, which glowed through anything either when he wanted it to or when he used the real Triforce. To use one piece was perfectly fine, to use two would tire you a little bit, but to use all three, as he had just done, was to push the limits. The fact that this powerful a force was necessary to kill that thing was not good at all.

Next he inspected his sword, called Biggoron's sword. He had not named it that; Biggoron had. When he saw the sword he was astounded. He had swung the sword at everything from plants to rocks to metal, and not even blunted it, but now the sword was notched and bent. Biggoron could fix it, but it would take at least three days. "Well, better take it to him now," he thought. Slowly he trudged back up the mountain to give the sword to Biggoron.

On the way, he thought about what to do when he gave his sword to Biggoron. Obviously, he had to investigate where that thing came from. However without a sword, when there might be more of those things at any time, was obviously suicidal. He would have to wait somewhere, and the safest place around was Hyrule castle. Normally he could not go there, but if he could sneak past the guards and get to either Zelda or the King, he would be granted entrance. Deciding that that was the safest thing to do, he sprinted up the mountain. When he got to the top of the mountain, he paused and looked around. He did not know why, but he got the sense he was being watched. Then he walked to the edge the mountain, and suddenly, a huge rockish colored mass rose up and up and up, until Link was looking at a skyscraping tall goron. The goron was enormous, brownish-tan, and had a rocky, stony back, but other than that he looked pretty much human.

"Hello Biggoron," Link shouted, "I've got something for you."

Biggoron rubbed his eyes and looked down at him, "What is it?" he asked. Link responded by holding up his sword.

"Oh, this is surely my work," he said. "I will fix it for you, but it will take three days", he said. "Oh, I almost forgot. Take this that way I will know you are the one I have to give this back to," he finished, handing down a tablet. Link tossed the sword up to Biggoron and took off down the trail.

When he got to the bottom of the pass, he stopped and peered around the corner. What he saw proved his suspicions: three more of those _things_ were there. Thinking desperately, Link ran though all the items he owned. Finally, he thought of something. Taking out his ocarina he wondered if this would work, he had never tried this on this ocarina, but he had no choice. Slowly and, unfortunately, loudly he played another tune-this one reminded him of light but then it was called the Prelude of Light. Then he felt himself dissolving. He transformed into dozens of small orb-like, light colored particles and floated away.

When he had reassembled, he looked around. He was in the temple of light, just like he had hoped. First, he had wondered if the magic would work on that ocarina at all, then he wondered if it would take him to the right place. But it had and he was not complaining.

The temple was the same as always. It was plain white marble and so enormous Link had often wondered if Biggoron had helped with it. However, he knew that was preposterous. It was made so long ago- nobody remembered when, and nobody included Biggoron. There was a pedestal on which were some words that described how the Hero of Time would open the door of time and obtain the Master Sword and the Triforce. Link thought that funny, because he was the Hero of Time, and he had already obtained both of the Items inside, though he had put the Master Sword back.

The Master Sword, there was a way to search for this new power. But he still needed to get to the castle. Five things were needed to open the door of time, and he had entrusted one to Zelda. Then he felt something move. He never understood it but every time he was supposedly alone he could tell when something moved.

Quickly he looked around, but he soon saw that he needn't have worried. Zelda was standing only a few paces away.

"I figured you would come here," Zelda said. It took a second to register this statement; Link was busy taking in Zelda herself. She was dressed in a mostly white dress with some purple; she was also decorated in a few gold accessories with sapphire placed in them. She was brown haired and the same age as Link.

Once he had caught up with her statement, Link said, "Well you were half right then. I only just got here".

"Yes, I watched you come in," Zelda returned, "but now is not the time for idle talk."

"Tell me about it," Link sighed.

Zelda frowned, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, first I bumped into a creature with sword-busting skin, and then when I did kill it, I ran into three more and was forced to teleport here," explained Link.

"Oh and how did you get out of the first one?" Zelda asked.

"I used the Triforce slash," Link yawned.

"I told you only to use that in life or death situations," Zelda scolded.

"Yes, but number one: it was a life or death situation, and number two: you aren't always right," Link sighed. He was still tired from the strain of using the Triforce slash. "Anyway, I was hoping to see you. I need the ocarina of time."

"Why?"

"I need to open the door of time."

"For what reason?"

"To figure this mystery out."

"Explain."

Link sighed, "I already did."

"Funny, I did not hear you."

"Yes you did, the creature had sword-busting skin, remember."

Zelda hesitated, "So why do you need the door of time opened?"

"Duh, for the master sword, and I need to enter the sacred realm."

"Why the sacred realm?"

"Because the evil is not here."

"How do you know that?"

By this point Link was tired of her needing to know every little detail, "This is the last question I will answer because I need to get going. Last time, when Gannondwarf was our adversary, I felt that something was wrong, though I could not tell what. That's why I set out last time in the first place. This time I was caught unawares. My best guess is that the reason for that is because the evil is growing in the sacred realm, and don't say that that is impossible for evil to grow in the sacred realm because the sacred realm is, well, sacred. That's how you would be wrong. It's an amazing strategy really, but once you think about it it's obvious that that is what they're doing."

Zelda opened her mouth to say something, and then shut it again.

"Great, then the ocarina please," continued Link.

Zelda hesitated then reluctantly brought out the ocarina. Link took it, put it to his lips, and played a small, slow, and somehow meaningful tune. Magically, three gems floated out from his sack. The first was an emerald with a small golden swirl setting. The second was a ruby with a golden triangular setting pointing down, open at the top where the gem was set. The third was technically three smaller sapphires but just as beautiful and radiant, it had gold in between the gems and a little on the outside. These were the spiritual stones of the Kokori, Gorons, and Zoras. It had taken a long time to gain them, but as each one was given to him, they were rightfully his.

The stones floated out and toward the pedestal, then the spread out and came to rest on it. Simultaneously, a large grey Triforce above the Door of Time turned gold. The Door of Time itself was just a large stone slab for a wall. Then it opened. The wall split in half and swung out into the room, revealing a room behind. Although the outside of the temple was all the same dimensions, the room now seen was in many ways bigger. The width of the room was enough to see the difference, but the roof was so high, Link could not see the top. In the very center of the room was the Master Sword. It had a blue hilt, with a wing-like cross guard. The blade was rather short. In fact it was getting too short for Link to use. Its magic made it so that only he could wield it, and only good could touch the hilt. Finally, on the blade was a small Triforce.

Link approached the sword. He took hold of it with both hands, making sure the right hand was on top. The Triforce on his hand shone, and he pulled. The sword came out easily but slowly. Light shone all around him. The Sword of Evil's Bane, The Master Sword, awoke.

Link sheathed his sword, turned to Zelda and asked "Now, how do I enter the sacred realm?" Zelda only pointed to a wall. Link turned and walked toward the wall. Upon inspection the wall was just a wall. Link started to turn to Zelda to ask her what to do when his elbow brushed the wall. It shimmered and changed into a circular tunnel of energy. Link looked at Zelda, turned, and walked into the tunnel. Soon everything turned white, and Link felt himself dissolving, once again, into orbs, though this time they were pure white.

**Well, that's it for chapter 1. I hope you all enjoyed it, I worked pretty hard on it! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Sacred realm

When Link reformed he gasped. The whole place was crawling with the monsters he had fought earlier, and they saw him at once. This time, however, Link was not running away. He had the Master Sword now and it was much stronger than Biggorons sword. He charged the first monster and swung. The sword sliced straight though the beast. It howled and fell, and burst into flame. The fire was not a normal fire; it was blue and disintegrated the beast instantly. The others looked at each other and screamed. Not like an, "I'm mad," scream, but more like a completely terrified scream. They all retreated, trampling each other in order to get away.

Link was confused, and then he was distracted by the environment. It was a nearly perfect replica of Hyrule. The only difference was that it was somehow more beautiful. For one thing, Death Mountain was covered in plants. Not just the occasional bombflower, but grass and normal flowers. Also the ash and dust cloud that was always there because of it being a volcano was not there. The only inexplicable thing was that he was standing in Kokori Forest. It was, to be precise, a more beautiful version of the Kokori Forest. Then a thought struck him, why could he see Death Mountain? Then he realized that Death Mountain was taller than in Hyrule, miles and miles taller. Soon he started off, through the forest, which was also more beautiful than in Hyrule.

Along the way Link started thinking about where he might find the evil. He thought about the world. Was it all just a more beautiful version of Hyrule? When he got out of the forest he got his answer. It was though Lon Lon Ranch was not there, it was though this was an exact copy of Hyrule had been remade to be more beautiful. So with that out of the way where would he put his fortress or whatever? Then he remembered something Zelda once told him, that Hyrule Castle was built where it was because it was an easily defendable position. But then so was the Dessert Colossus and it was defended by two natural obstacles: the River of Sand, a constantly shifting stretch of the dessert, and the Sandstorm, a well sandstorm so powerful it would be easy to either get lost or simply die. However Link knew how to deal with those. He decided to go for the Dessert Colossus.

He set off toward Gerudo Valley, then stopped would his songs work here? To test it he took out the Ocarina of Time and played a very slow tune. The Requiem of Spirit. Nothing happened. Link sighed; it looked like he would have to walk the whole way himself. So he began the long walk to the Dessert Colossus.

Along the way he met a few of those _things, _bet he dealt with them so fast he could not believe that he had trouble with the first one. Finally he made it to Gerudo Valley. It was simply a valley rich with precious stones and minerals in Hyrule. But here it was a green lush valley, filled with vegetation. It had a rushing, flowing river, which, in Hyrule, was at the bottom of a gorge in the valley. Here it was nearly at the ground level, yet still too deep to ford. There had been a bridge in Hyrule, but here it looked like he would have to swim it.

Unfortunately among his list of talents, swimming was not one of them. He ran though his items, hoping that he had something to help. His Hookshot? If there was wood on the other side yes. He scanned the other side and saw a tree. He pulled out his Hookshot and aimed at the tree, pulled a lever, and the chain shot out. The Hookshot was a hook attached to a chain which was harnessed by a spring. Of course there was magic in it otherwise the chain would pretty much just flop down.

As the chain sped out, he thought he heard a noise behind him. He turned to look but then he felt a jerk. The hook had reached the tree and was now pulling him to it with such speed he was already halfway across the river. Then slammed against the tree and slumped down.

He got up a second later he got up having completely forgotten what he heard, and feeling very dumb. How could he have looked away? He normally could yank the hook out before he slammed into whatever he had hooked. Whatever.

As Link started back down the track he remembered the noise he heard. How to check if he was being followed without whatever was there noticing? He could not think of anything, so he simply turned around. No need for possible secrecy after all. There were twelve new _things_ standing right out in the open. These at least he had heard of. They were short, mean, dumb, and, according to legend, very annoying. They were Bokoblins. A legendary monster that, after having scaled Hyrule, Link had assumed either nonexistent or wiped out. But here they were, alive and gross. However by looking at these things, Link could tell he would be able to end these creatures fast. So he drew his sword and shield, charged, and discovered why they were annoying.

The one in the back, the only one with a cap on its head, took out a horn and blew. It was not much of a horn, but it obviously got the message across to wherever, because the next moment a whole legion came around the corner, and started fighting Link as well. Link fought as hard as he could, but was still overrun quickly.

Then Link remembered something about these things. They hated rain. Link knew how to summon that stuff. He started to run but was quickly stopped. So he cupped his hands at his side, and then punched the ground. Suddenly a fiery ball erupted from him it grew larger and larger, until there was a three yard space between him and any not on fire Bokoblins. Then the ball shrunk back into Link. Link stood up quickly and took out his ocarina. He played a fast shrill tune, called the Song of Storms.

Suddenly a storm broke out. It was just a regular storm, but it was soon raining so hard the Bokoblins screamed just like the six legged monsters here. Soon Link was at the river of sand. He took out a pair of golden shoes. They had wings on the heels, but that was for decoration. What they did was let the wearer walk on any substance, no matter how shifty or liquid like, excepting air. But on normal solid ground they would make you slip and slide. They were called the Hover Boots.

Link placed the shoes over his boots and stepped out and on to the sand. He stood there for a minute then charged out onto the River of Sand. Soon he was nearing the Sandstorm. Link darted in and closed his eyes. The sand was painful but not dangerous, so Link first took off the Hover Boots, then put his ocarina to his lips and played. It was the Song of Storms again, but this time the Sandstorm subsided, rather than created a new storm. Link never understood why it had this effect here; he had been trying to get the sand out of his eyes when he discovered this secret. Link started off, he knew the Sandstorm would soon come back, but he was tired and he needed some energy for his fight with who (or what) ever. Soon he was where the Dessert Colossus should have been, but there was no Dessert Colossus. It should have been a large statue of a woman holding her hands out as if receiving a blessing, carved into the rock. However, here was just the rock it was supposed to be carved into.

Link thought for a moment about this. Soon he realized that he had chosen wrong, the Dessert Colossus was not where he had to go; it was Hyrule Castle he had to go to. Instantly, Link turned around, for some reason he had a great urge to get there as fast as he could. He rushed into the Sandstorm and barely stopped to play the Song of Storms. Slipped on the Hover boots on the run, and took them off again as he rushed back into Gerudo Valley.

It was not long before Link stood looking at the most abominable sight he had ever seen. Right where Hyrule Castle should have been, a black, evil version sat. The walls, which ran in an octagonal shape, looked like they were made of obsidian. In fact, the whole place looked like it was made of obsidian, just as Hyrule Castle was made entirely of stone. Torches were all in the same places, though they were made with skulls. The drawbridge was closed, and it looked like it was made of dead wood. The moat, which was filled with water in Hyrule, was lava here.

Link examined the problem of the moat and drawbridge. Link knew how to deal with the drawbridge; he had a hammer, called Megaton Hammer, which would shatter any drawbridge in one blow. Though he did not know how to get to the drawbridge. As he contemplated this he thought of a very painful solution. He knew some more magic than the fireball he had conjured; this was a mark and return spell. Known as Farore's Wind. Link cupped his hands at his side again and raised his hands as if praising something in the sky. A green wind swirled around him, and came into a single green orb above his head.

Then Link pulled a red suit over his green one. This was a magic tunic made by the gorans. It would let him be completely invincible to any form of heat, fire, or lava. Unfortunately he would still feel the pain. Link had felt the pain before, it was nearly unbearable. Next Link put on the Hover Boots again. His plan was simple, but painful. He would use the Hover Boots to make it to the drawbridge swing the Megaton Hammer at it, and use Farore's Wind to return to the ground. Link shuddered, and ran at the drawbridge, and swung Megaton Hammer at it. The force of the shattering drawbridge was, surprisingly powerful enough to throw Link back to the other side. Though he hit his head.

Link sat up, surprised. The drawbridge was shattered but there was no one there. The place looked deserted. Link took off the goran tunic. He used the Hover Boots to get over to the other side, and then took them off. Link knew his way around Hyrule castle, but would this be the same? Then Link heard a faint musical sound. Unfortunately he knew the tune, though it had no name. Ganondwarf had played the same tune when Link was on the way up _his _tower. Link wondered if this was all _Ganondwarf's _doing. It would explain the music and the monsters. Ganondwarf had that power, to control monsters.

Link started to the highest tower he could see. As he got closer he saw, well heard, his theory to be correct, Ganondwarf was at the top of the highest tower, just like last time. Link studied the problem. The doors were locked and bolted. He could use Megaton Hammer, but that might alert Ganondwarf to his presence. Link examined the lock. It had a single lock in the center of the door, with four chains hooked at the walls on the four corners. Link figured that this meant that the door swung open. So just to check Link turned the door knob and pushed. It opened as easily as any well kept door at Hyrule.

Link did his best to keep from laughing, but to no avail. He laughed so hard he thought he was going to be found out. However no one appeared and the music did not even pause. Link slipped though the chains, closed the door behind him, and looked around. He was in a large room lit with more skull-torches. It was completely empty except the beginning of a stairway. Link started to climb it. As he went up the music got louder, and Link could hear it clearer than ever. It was undoubtedly the same music Ganondwarf had played earlier, now Link had no doubt that his enemy was Ganondwarf. Finally after what seemed link forever, though he was not tired, Link reached the top.

The music came through a door so large Link felt small. Though he was actually rather large for a Hylian. Link tried to push the doors open. He managed to open it just a little bit, but they were so heavy that he could not open it even enough to get him though. Link put on some golden gauntlets. They gave him superhuman strength. When he tried again at the doors they opened easily. He looked in and could not decide what he was seeing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Confronting the New King of Evil

Link was standing in a room, but he could not tear away his eyes to look at his surroundings. Ganondwarf stood before him, playing an organ. He was about 7feet tall, green skinned, mud-red haired, and very stocky. However there were several problems. First, Ganondwarf was two feet taller than before; he was over 30 before and should not have grown more. Second, he seemed calmer, more collected, Ganondwarf was easily angered, very flammable. Plus, by now Ganondwarf would have been shouting at him, as he staring right at Link, though he was still playing.

Link drew his sword. Ganondwarf stopped playing. He stood up, revealing a sword at his side. Link could not see it very well though.

Ganondwarf spoke, "Well, you've got here at last huh?"

Link responded, "Yes, and I would like to know who you are"

"I am Terrorak, King of Evil."

"I'm thinking I killed the King of Evil, and his name was Ganondwarf."

"Yes you did, I am his older brother."

"That explains the song and powers. But why was your younger brother the King of Evil first?"

"He was more evilly ambitious, the only reason I ever became the King of Evil is because I wanted revenge on you for killing Ganondwarf."

"Right and what makes you think you can beat me if I beat Ganondwarf?"

"Oh there were legends even Ganondwarf did not know, I exploited them and now I am FAR more powerful then you.

"Ok enlighten me on these Legends please."

"Of course. But first you tell me what you know about the Triforce and the Master Sword.

"Very well but it is a long story. Do you have any chairs?"

"Yes, here." Terrorak clapped and the organ transformed into a dining table. Complete with chairs plates and food. Link sat down and opened his mouth then closed it. He put his right hand on the table, and called upon the power of the Triforce of Wisdom. Then an Image began to play as he talked portraying the story along with Link's words.

"Before time began, before spirits and life existed. Three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule. Din, the goddess of power. Nayru, the goddess of wisdom. Farore, the goddess of courage. Din, with her strong flaming arms; she cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore, with her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law. The three great goddesses their labors completed, departed for the heavens, and golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles, the Triforce, have become the basis of our world's providence. The resting place of the Triforce has become the Sacred Realm.

The three goddesses hid the Triforce, containing the power of the gods somewhere in Hyrule. If the Triforce were to fall in evil hands, the world would fall in to either a Dark Age, or chaos. So, the ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the Triforce from evil ones. The Temple of Time is the entrance to the sacred realm. It has a great invincible door, which can only be opened by one who had the three Spiritual Stones, the Ocarina of Time, and knowledge of how to play the Song of Time. It was prophesied that the one to manage that would be the Hero of Time. Then even if the prophecy proved incorrect, there was one more defense against evil: the Master Sword, or the Sword of Evil's Bane, for evil cannot touch the hilt. The portal would not open till the Master Sword was drawn." Link paused, "As for the Master Sword I do not know for certain, but I have a couple theories: one is that the goddesses made it and gave it to the sages, the other is that the sages made it." Link finished.

"Good, you don't have any wrong information, though you do not have all the information" said Tarrorak. "Din, Naryu, and Farore are not the only gods. There are the male gods: Nur, the god of sorcery. Sheanray, the god of trickery. And Banti, the god of fear. They were the ones who put evil into the world the goddesses built. The power of the goddesses was too powerful to corrupt completely, but the gods managed to create an army of monsters. It was lead by my Father. Though ancient laws prevented the gods and goddesses from fighting themselves, each helped their side of the war. Eventually the goddesses won the war. However they knew the gods would strike again. So they built, the Master Sword to help the Hero of Time when he arose. But the gods knew better, they built the Evil Master Sword and hid three powerful flames. Should the Evil Master Sword be dipped in all three flames, the sword will be far more powerful then the Master Sword." Terrorak drew his sword and showed it to Link. "This is the Evil Master Sword. It has been dipped in all three flames." Terrorak said needlessly. Link looked at it in silence, it had a long purple blade, a cruel looking hilt, and it radiated Evil. In short, it was the complete opposite of the Master Sword. Next to that blade, Link's Master Sword looked puny and weak. "To finish," Terrorak concluded, "When the gods left the world, their labors completed, Three Purple Triangles were left where they departed." Terrorak showed Link his left hand, three purple triangles glowed brightly.

Link frowned, "So, I guess you want to fight and kill me for killing your brother? I'm ready when you are."

Terrorak smiled, "first show me your blade." Link complied. "Interesting" Terrorak marveled, "It still looks powerful even though it does not stand a chance against mine. How do you think you can beat me?"

'Well, saying that would give you an advantage wouldn't it."

Terrorak shrugged, "point."

Terrorak got up, waved at the table, which instantly disappeared, and pointed his sword at Link. Link got the message, the time for words is over, and the battle had begun. Link pulled out his shield. Terrorak laughed, "Ha, no wonder you think you can beat me, you have a shield." Link responded with a feint to his head and caught him on the ankle. Terrorak growled, "cheap shot." He called on the Triforce of Sorcery and blasted Link into the nearest wall. Now they both went hardcore, fighting with both sword and Triforce. Link was only trying to learn Terrorak's style. Unfortunately he had no style; he just blasted and slashed in a completely random pattern, which is to say, no pattern. Both of them were bleeding before long, and both were getting very tired. Then Link got an idea, he could create a magic shield with the Triforce of Wisdom, and he could gain strength with the Triforce of Power. So he called on them both, Wisdom for a shield, Power for strength. Unfortunately, Terrorak figured out what he was doing and did the same. Then everything went wrong.

Link kicked Terrorak and he was knocked into the wall. Then Link got to bombs and threw them. The problem was that they changed course in mid air and went for him. He managed the dodge them, but he could not figure out why they had done that. Terrorak got up and blasted him again; Link was too stunned to move before Terrorak blasted him again. Link got up now with a spitting headache. Terrorak laughed, "so much for the mighty Link, Slayer of Ganondwarf King of Evil." He was on the other side of the room, and he began to charge up a blast so big Link knew if it hit him, he would die. Link, however, had one last trick up his sleeve. He called upon the Triforce of Courage, and used the Triforce Slash. The beam shot forward, but before it made contact, Terrorak shot his blast. They hit in mid air and Terrorak's blast was destroyed, Link's beam continued but slower than before. Terrorak slashed the air in front of him and a shield appeared where his hand had passed, and Link thought he saw all three of his Triforce pieces glowing.

The beam hit the shield and bounced back. It hit Link and he went flying. He hit a window crashed though, and was knocked-out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: More of the Truth.

"Lin..." "Link"

Link started to open his eyes, but closed them quickly, it hurt unbearably. "Who are you", he asked.

"Rauru" the voice answered. That made sense, last time he had passed out Rauru had been there when he woke.

"Why can't I move?" Link asked.

"Almost every bone in your body is broken."

"Right, why is that."

"How much do you remember?"

"I was walking into the castle."

"Nothing after that?"

"Nothing."

"Terrorak." At once all the memories came back to him, the talk with Terrorak, the battle with Terrorak, and getting beaten by Terrorak. He sat up strait, regardless of his broken bones, and passed out again from the pain.

When he woke again, Link was able to open his eyes, and move his head, but he could not move anything other than that. He looked around a saw Rauru looking at him. He was an aged man, with a short beard and a long moustache. He was dressed in a red, orange, and white robe.

"We have lots to talk about."

"Yea, how did Terrorak beat me?"

"The only reason you could have stood up to him at all is because you had skill much further than him."

"What made him so powerful?"

"His Triforce and Master Sword."

"How can I beat him?"

"By upgrading your sword."

"How, Terrorak just said his sword could be made more powerful?"

"Then he did not tell you the whole truth."

"Naturally, how long before I can move."

"Three days, then three more before you can walk."

"What am I going to do in that time?"

"Listen, I will tell you the whole true story." Then Rauru told him everything he knew, everything Terrorak had told him with a small twist. The goddesses had left three flames too, and they would not only strengthen his sword, but they would give him the power to control the Triforce better. They would automatically teach him how to use them, and give him the strength to let him use attacks like the Triforce Slash without even tiring the least little bit. Also he said that Zelda could teach him something about magical songs, but he could not catch the details as he was falling back asleep.

When he awoke, Link was able to move again. He sat up and looked around, he was in the Temple of Time, and the portal to the Sacred Realm was closing. He got up and made sure that no one was there, he felt like someone was watching him. Nobody was there. He left the Temple of Time and headed for Hyrule Castle, he knew he had to see Zelda. Half way up the road stood the gatehouse. Two guards stood there, Link knew their weakness, and it was not fighting, they were always board. In order to gain access to the castle you had to come with an explanation. So Link ran back a few paces, took out his Ocarina of Time and played the Song of Storms. Soon a thundering storm rolled in just as link had hoped, it was a particularly strong one, the kind that would not move fast but could cause devastating effect.

Then he ran up to the guards as if out of breath, "Where is the King? You must let me see him! Where is the King?"

One of the guards took charge of the matter, "What is wrong? Do you know the cause of this storm?"

"Yes, and much more, there is Sorcery at work!"

"What! Yes we will let you in! Here is a pass." The guard snapped his fingers and two things appeared. One was piece of paper, the other was a key. This was magic, only the guards could do it, but that was all they could do. Most magic was outlawed by the king, only certain people could get a permit. Link was one of eight with permits. The guard used the key to open the door and handed Link the pass. As soon as he did, Link grabbed his arm and elbowed him in the head. The guard crumpled. His partner drew his sword and charged. Link drew his sword and fought back, although the guards were good at fighting, they were trained to fight in pares. So this man was hopelessly out matched compared to Link. Link did a final parry then knocked the man out with the butt of his sword. Then Link walked the rest of the way up showing the pass to the guards at the other gates. Then he turned to the left and into Zelda's favorite place the courtyard. Soon it was apparent that Zelda was not going to come here immediately, so Link took out of his pouch a full sized cape. The cape was a brilliant scarlet and had the power to turn the wearer invisible. Link put it on and sat down with his back to the wall and fell asleep.

When Link woke up Zelda was there, but so were her personal guards. Why had she brought them? Then he heard alarm bells. The guards he had left unconscious had woke up and hit the alarm. Good. Link stood up as quietly as possible and drew his sword he walked over to the nearest guard and knocked him out. The other acted quickly, drawing their swords and pairing up. The one whose partner link had just knocked was run for help. Link got out his boomerang and threw it hit the man and came back, letting the guards know where he was Link pulled of his cape and put it away. The guards shouted for help and Link charged them.

As he was fighting, Link looked at Zelda, she was moving toward them, but Link had to put his focus of the fighting when Zelda shouted "Stop!" Link was as surprised as Zelda's guards were. First she addressed her guards, "This is a trusted man at this court."

"When did I become that?" Link asked. As far as he knew, even the King had been unable to grant civilians free access to the castle.

"Ya, and why, then, did he attack us?" asked a guard.

"I attacked you because I did not know I could come here freely, and I needed to see Zelda" answered Link.

"Well about an hour ago" started Zelda, "After several changes to the security here, my Father decided that we needed someone to brake in to see if there were obvious improvements to the defense we could make. So he decided to let me find someone to do the honors. The best man for anything I know is Link here, so I summoned him here we were to meet here." Link figured that there was both truth and lie in that statement, but he went along with it.

"Exactly, alright we ready?" asked Link.

The guards were still confused Link could tell, but Zelda said, "Right, now I need to brief Link, you guys get the night off but DO NOT tell anyone about the test tonight." The guards mumbled about this but they went away.

Soon their talk faded and Zelda turned to Link, "Right all but the whole we were to meet here thing is true. So before I tell you everything what are you doing here?"

"Ganondwarf's older brother Terrorak wants revenge on me for killing Ganondwarf. He is the one who sent the creature with sword busting skin. When I found him He had the Evil Triforce and the Evil Master Sword, with all three upgrades. Before I go to get the upgrades for my sword, I came to get the new songs you can teach me."

After a silence Zelda's only comment was: "Oh." She seemed to be lost in thought, and it took several snaps to "snap" her out of it.

"Right, here then" Zelda gave him three slips of paper, "Each has a song, its name, and what it does. Now, I understand if you can't do the whole brake-in thing to night..."

"No, I can don't worry, what is the mission?"

"Just start from the Temple of Time, don't kill anyone, and get to the Throne Room and beat the guards there. Nothing too hard" answered Zelda. It sounded like a lot to Link, but he got out his ocarina and played the Prelude of Light anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, it's Nari Serpens, at your service. OK, so I only have 2 reviews and I am NOT happy with that. Plz, Plz, Plz, Please! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**

Chapter 4: The Song of Storms.

When Link materialized at the Temple of Time, the first thing he did was read the new songs. The first one was called: Serenade of Mind. It had the power to calm the mind of whoever heard it. The second song was called: the Goran Lullaby. It had the power to put Gorans to sleep, obviously. These were interesting true, but nothing compared to the third: The Song of Storms. Link already knew this song so at first he did not know what Zelda was playing at, but when he looked at the notes he took a different view of the matter. There were no notes, just words in beautiful hand writing:

**_fisenderaliteestyhibenalestyconeohkdestyheulpynaypoedthialie_**.

This was old Hylian. There were no capitols, no punctuation, and no spaces. Translated this said: Play the song ten times non-stop and for five minutes you will be given total control of weather, P.S. power draining. You can only use it once every week. The reason Link understood this writing was because of the Triforce of Wisdom. It had always given him the power to understand any language.

With that out of the way, Link headed for Hyrule castle. Once he got to the gatehouse, Link Started to form a plan. Once he finished formulating it, Link put it to action.

First he walked straight up to the guards and said: "I give you two options give me the key, or die."

The guards laughed, "You kill us? That is the dumbest idea I have ever heard." Link took out his sword and stabbed his partner in the shoulder, then knocked him out with his sword; to the guard it looked like he had killed the man.

Link pointed his sword at the guard, "Now, the key." The guard did not object, he snapped and handed Link the key. Link took it and knocked out the guard. Next he searched them both. He found nothing good in the first guard, the one he stabbed, so he used the Triforce of Wisdom and healed him. The second man however held a treasure that Link considered priceless: A magic skeleton key. This was a treasure even Link had never even seen, but he could tell what it was. Link picked up the fallen pass through the castle; once again Link went through to the courtyard, using the skeleton key every now and then. When Link got there, he went over to the far window, smashed it, and jumped in.

Now Link was in the courtroom, and the King was there. The King yelled "Guards!" and the fight was on. Guards swarmed everywhere, Link drew his sword and shield, and the bell told every guard that the King was in danger. At first Link fought dangerously, slashing and hacking until it seemed every guard was wounded somewhere. Then the guards seemed to get a grip on themselves. Link was nearly killed on several occasions, but then he started to use magic. First he used a Spin Attack, he started to spin with his sword outward, and then a laser started to grow from the shier power of the Master Sword. It grew longer and longer until Link had pressed everyone against the walls. Then, Link put his sword and shield away got out the Ocarina of Time, and played the Song of Storms. Soon the guards had stopped and were listening to the song. After the tenth time through, Link put the ocarina away and felt power surge though him, and he pointed to the sky. Everyone heard the crack, it was ear splittingly loud and everyone covered their ears, except Link, he was moving the roof away on a tornado. Then a blinding white lightning flew in and hit everyone except Link, and the King. When the bolt finished, and Link put the roof back on, he walked up to the King and pointed his sword at him.

Soon Zelda came in and gasped. Link figured she had not expected him to manage the task.

The King said "Zelda, is this your champion?"

"Yes father" was the reply.

"Then", asked the King, turning to Link, "What is your name, and what was it that allowed you to enter with such ease?"

Link examined the King, he was short, fat, and had a twinkle in his eyes that made you want to laugh and have parties. "Your soldiers are given to fear, My Lord. At the gate I told the guards there to let me in or I would kill them, at first they laughed at me then I wounded and knocked out one and asked the man again. He complied. Also you need to have some way of making fake passes too. I took the pass and walked by all the guards. I suggest two snaps for a fake pass just in case."

"Perceptive one isn't he?" the King said, "Well chosen Zelda. Now your reward…"

"Wait, Zelda said nothing about a reward."

"She didn't, and you still did it anyway? Well, now you are even more deserving. Servants, a bowl, a pencil, and three pieces of paper please." Once everything had come the King started writing and said, "There are three different rewards in this bowl. Pick one randomly and that is what you will have."

Link looked at the pieces carefully. Then he reached in his sack and brought out a lens. It was called the Lens of Truth. Wearing it gave Link the power to see inside chests, see though illusions, and, hopefully, read these pieces. Soon he discovered that he could not read the pieces of paper. So Link put his hand in a chose a piece of paper. When he brought it out, it read: the Moon Pearl. The Moon Pearl was a magical item which prevented the wearer from changing from his/her original form.

The King clapped his hands, and two servants hurried forward. They held a silver tray; on it was the Moon Pearl. It was dark red in some places, and pure white in others, all swirled around the beautiful orb. Link took it, put it in his sack, bowed to the King of Hyrule, and played the Prelude of Light. When he reformed, Link went over to the wall, touched it, and; when the swirling vortex had formed, stepped through and for the second time, dissolved into pure white orbs and floated into the Sacred Realm.

When he reformed, Link saw Keapora Gaebora was there. Keapora Gaebora was on owl, or everyone thought that was what he was, really he was Rauru.

Link asked, "Where are the flames?"

Ruaru replied, "They are in the most inaccessible places in Hyrule, the first is at the bottom of the lava at Death Mountain. The second is in the center of the Lost Woods. The third is at the bottom of Lake Hylia here."

"Got it. By the way how am I supposed to get to those?"

"I don't know. Figure it out."

**Sooooooooooooooooo, REVIEW!**


End file.
